Recomeços
by ArtisLasair
Summary: O amanhã é um luxo q nenhum shinobi pode dar como certo e por isso cada dia deve ser vivido como se fosse o último Kakashi x Kurenai


_**DISCLAIMER -** Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, senão eu já teria dado um fim nessa enrolação e já teria formado todos os casais_

_**OBS –** Esta fic é uma fic Kakashi x Kurenai. Se vc não gostar do casal, faça um favor para todos nós e não leia_

_**RECOMEÇOS**_

Durante quase três anos, como numa espécie ritual noturno, uma figura esguia se dirigia ao memorial de Konoha quando não havia ninguém para testemunhar sua dor.

Como das vezes anteriores o olhar escarlate deslizou pesarosamente pelos nomes de conhecidos e queridos amigos, trazendo à tona memórias de brigas, confraternizações, verdades e mentiras, de erros e acertos...

Ou de eternas incertezas.

Se o belo rosto não estivesse oculto pela escuridão daquela noite sem lua, seria possível enxergar a expressão de tristeza estampada na face clara como porcelana– o olhar de alguém que se arrependia de não ter tentado, de ter desistido antes de começar.

Kurenai tivera medo de envolver-se com Asuma por que envolver-se significava criar expectativas, criar expectativas significava que ela teria que assumir riscos – e assumir riscos significava poder se machucar.

E por medo de se machucar, a jounin decidiu rejeita-lo até que estivesse preparada para lidar com esta situação desconfortável.

Mas infelizmente para Yuhii Kurenai, o amanhã é um luxo com o qual nenhum shinobi pode dar como certo e por isso cada dia devr ser vivido como se fosse o último - pois isso bem poderia ser verdade.

Uma lição muito dura, mas aprendida jounin da pior forma possível, há cerca de três anos quando Sarutobi Asuma morrera num confronto contra a akatsuki e fazendo com que Kurenai se visse destituída e seu posto de professora para torna-se aluna da vida..

Durante dois longos anos de tristezas, a Kunoichi derramou lagrimas que tinham o gosto acre de arrependimento frente ao memorial de Konoha. Numa rotina quase que diária, a jovem cuidava das flores que visavam homenagear aquela pessoa com quem poderia ter construído um futuro que nunca chegaria a acontecer, repetindo assim, sem perceber, os mesmos erros.

Entretanto, nesta noite, havia algo diferente no ar – Kurenai não estava ali para desculpar-se por suas escolhas erradas e sim para se despedir do sofrimento.

'**_-Obrigada, Asuma'_**, Kurenai sussurou enquanto depositava o vaso de ikebana frente ao memorial enquanto tentava decidir-se pelo o que estava agradecendo ao seu antigo amor platônico. Estaria agradecendo pelos momentos divertidos, pelas conversas enriquecedoras, pelas brigas irritantes mas inesquecíveis?

Suspiro.

Será que um dia ela saberia definir pelo o que estava agradecendo?

Um deslocamento de ar súbito fez com que um sorriso terno surgisse nos lábios vermelhos da kunoichi, que em seguida sentiu o envolvente calor um corpo masculino atrás do seu num abraço carinhoso ao mesmo tempo q suas mãos se encaixavam como se tivessem sido feitas para ficarem daquela forma por toda eternidade.

"**_- Você não está mais sozinha, Kurenai_**.", uma voz levemente abafada pelo tecido de uma mascara disse num leve sussuro, Um frio percorreu a espinha da jounin que sentiu o antigo medo tomando conta de si novamente – uma duvida que acabou por dissipar-se assim que a imagem do sorriso do seu ex-companheiro jounin surgiu em sua mente.

"Só se vive uma vez Kurenai... não se esqueça disso" 

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Talvez fosse realmente hora de recomeçar.

Kurenai fitou o rosto semi oculto de Kakashi de relance e relaxou o corpo, se permitindo curtir o momento, como sempre devia ter feito desde o começo, achando assim a verdadeira resposta para sua pergunta.

"_obrigada Asuma, por me ensinar a viver"_

_ºoºoºoºoºoº0ºoºoºoºoºoº_

_Ola.. depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, tive alguma inspiração p escrever esta one shot. Antes q alguém me pergunte se eu resolvi me aposentar, eu já vou adiantar q so estou muito enrolada, mas q ate o final do ano vou retomar tanto minhas fics quanto as traduções q tenho em andamento._

_Então.. aos fãs de Kakashi x Kurenai ... AEWWWWW finalmente o Asuma ta fora da parada xd! _

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
